Lazos de Amor
by MissKerr
Summary: Serena es una joven adolescente solitaria y atormentada por la muerte de su madre diez años atras. Todo cambiara para ella aquel verano durante sus vacaciones que la hara descubrir un nuevo sentido a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Todo cuanto me rodeaba estaba quemándose, los muebles, los cuadros en las paredes, estas mismas. Todo. Y yo solo podía estar allí en medio de la sala observando como se desmorona todo y sin poder hacer nada, me sentía impotente. Pero lo más sorprendente, era que aunque estaba demasiado cerca del fuego, ni siquiera sentía su insoportable calor o el dolor que debía sentir mi piel a su tacto. Ni siquiera el humo que se formaba allí dentro lograba asfixiarme. Todo lo que podía hacer, es observar aquel incendio, como si fuera algo normal, algo que no estaba dañando absolutamente nada, ni a nadie.

Fue en ese momento cuando advertí los gritos que provenían desde el piso de arriba. Quise moverme para ayudar a aquellas personas, pero me fue inútil; estaba completamente inmóvil, como si algo o alguien me estuviera deteniendo y obligándome a estar allí de pie. Entonces, sentí pasos rápidos que bajaban desde la escalera y un fuerte sonido como si se estuviera cayendo algo muy pesado arriba.

Vi a una mujer adulta, que llevaba en sus brazos algo envuelto en una manta bordo, deduje que se trataba de un niño o una niña, no mayor de cinco o seis años. La mujer intentaba escapar de allí, evitando el fuego y el humo que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más grande. Aunque no pude ver exactamente lo que hacia cuando paso en frente de mi y desapareció en la otra sala, escuche varios ruidos durantes unos segundos y luego nuevamente el silencio.

Estuve varios minutos solamente escuchando como se quemaba todo allí dentro y nada mas, supuse que tanto la mujer como el niño o niña habían salido de la casa y habían logrado salvarse, pero cambie de parecer al ver a la mujer tapándose la cara con la manga de su camisa rota. ¿Por que se había quedado allí dentro? ¿Que había sucedido con el pequeño que llevaba en brazos? No entendía por que tenía que presenciar ese momento, no había visto a esa mujer, no que yo recordara, y no entendía tampoco como es que yo estaba completamente salva, rodeada por el fuego que estaba quemándome completamente.

No entendí absolutamente nada... Hasta que aquella mujer retiro el brazo de su rostro y pude ver claramente sus facciones. De tez tan blanca como la nieve y el cabello rojo como el fuego que le llegaba hasta sus hombros en ondas prolijas, sus ojos del color celeste del cielo estaban empañados de lágrimas y tenia la expresión tan desfigurada como nunca antes había visto en una persona.

Ella levanto su mirada y la poso en mí, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de que estaba presente: pero al mismo momento el techo se desmorono y cayó sobre ella.

-¡Mama!- grite al mismo tiempo que saltaba desde mi cama. Tarde varios minutos en asimilar que todo aquello que había estado viendo, era solo una horrible pesadilla, una demasiado fea. Mire hacia todas partes hasta asegurarme que aquel lugar en donde estaba, era nada más y nada menos, que mí propio cuarto en la casa de Atlanta.

Inspire y exhalé varias veces hasta que mi pulso acelerado volviera a ser normal ¨ Solo fue una pesadilla ¨ me repetí varias veces en mi cabeza. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que aquellas pesadillas sobre el incendio no me habían atormentado durante las noches, pero solo basto con volver a esta ciudad para revivir aquel horrible incidente de hace 10 años. Desvié la mirada hacia mi mesita de noche y tome el portarretrato en donde estaba su foto. Mi madre había sido una mujer muy hermosa y solidaria, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás; según mi Tía Karolina, ella había huido de sus padres cuando tenía 20 años, aunque nunca dijo la razón por la que decidió irse de su casa y no volver a ver a sus padres. Mi Tía me había contado que de no haber encontrado a mi padre al poco tiempo, no sabría que hubiera sido de la vida de Alannah, ya que no tenia a donde ir.

Estuve observando la foto durante un largo rato, recordando como era tenerla cerca o escucharla reír o cantar durante las noches. Tanto mi padre como mi Tía decían que yo era su vivo retrato, con excepción de las pecas que ella no tenia, pero ellos dicen que incluso en la forma y largo del cabello es de ella. Era extraño que los rasgos de mi padre no aparecieran en mí, siempre lo había dicho y creo que siempre lo diré.

Decidí volver a intentar dormirme, ya que debía hacer un largo viaje dentro de unas horas y no quería estar cansada y bostezando todo el camino. Deje la fotografía nuevamente en la mesita de noche y me acosté en la cama observándola ¨ Como desearía que estuvieras conmigo ¨ pensé.

-Serena, despierta hija-oí voz muy familiar mientras algo me movía suavemente-Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de mi padre. Los lentes rectangulares, la corta barba rubia y la mueca de sonrisa que siempre tenía. Parpadee un par de veces hasta que pude estar completamente despierta y me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte mientras tapaba un bostezo con mi mano.

-Nos quedan 20 minutos para ir al aeropuerto y ni siquiera estas preparada-respondió mientras colocaba mis maletas en medio de mi cuarto-Tienes 5 minutos para cambiarte y estar afuera para irnos. Acto seguido salio de mi cuarto rápidamente, segundos después oí como abría la puerta principal. Cinco minutos. Podía hacerlo.

Rápidamente fui hasta el espejo que tenía en mi armario, estaba con una musculosa de tiras finas color lavanda y un par de pantalones cortos blancos, sin duda podía ir así vestido. Tome un par de zapatillas y me las coloque, sin tomar el tiempo de atarlas, peine mi cabello rápidamente y lo ate torpemente, dejando algunos mechones que rodearan mi rostro pecoso.

Tome la fotografía de mi madre, luego las maletas y salí rápidamente de mi cuarto, en dirección a la puerta principal. Tuve la mala suerte de pisar los cordones de mis zapatillas mientras salía del jardín frontal de la casa y caí con todas las maletas sobre mí, aunque lo que más me dolió fue que el retrato de mi madre se partiera por la caída.

-Si que te diste un buen golpe, eh?-escuche que me decía mi padre al mismo tiempo que me extendía la mano, la tome rápidamente, pero no aparte la vista del portarretratos destruido-No te preocupes, encontraremos un nuevo lugar donde colocarla. Asentí rápidamente, le di el portarretratos y me volví para tomar nuevamente mis valijas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestro vuelo resulto estar atrasado durante una hora cuando llegamos, justo a las 8.30 de la mañana como decía en nuestro pasaje, de modo que estábamos sentados en las sillas esperando que llamen para abordar el avión hacia Savannah, en el condado de Chatham, casi cruzando todo Georgia, donde Karolina nos estaría esperando y nos llevaría en auto hasta Tybee Island, lo que quiere decir que llegaríamos alrededor de la tarde.

Me resultaba tan aburrido viajar hasta la pequeña ciudad costera de Tybee Island para estar con mi Tía Karolina, que se había instalado allí desde el mes pasado, y donde estaría mi primo universitario Alec y mi pequeña prima que no había visto desde hace 9 años Mía. No los había visto a ninguno de los tres desde 1997, por lo que resultarían como tres extraños para mí.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 236 rumbo a Savannah, por favor abordar por la puerta 15-escuche que decía la voz de una mujer, anunciando nuestro vuelo. Mi padre y yo nos pusimos de pie, me acomode velozmente mi mochila y tome mi pasaje.

Por suerte, logramos ser los terceros en la fila, era genial, nunca me había gustado esperar durante las filas, siempre me hacen poner ansiosa y de mal humor. Las dos personas en frente de nosotros pasaron rápidamente y llego nuestro turno, llegamos junto a la azafata, una joven chica rubia con el rostro algo redondo, que nos sonrío alegremente cuando le dimos nuestros pasajes. Seguimos el pasillo que nos dirigía hacia el avión. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que me había subido a un avión, quizá hace diez años, cuando nos mudamos de Nueva York a Atlanta tras el incendio.

Encontramos los asientos rápidamente, debido a que éramos casi los primeros en subir. Nunca me agradaron demasiado las alturas, así que deje que mi padre fuera del lado de la ventanilla, mientras que yo me quede del lado del pasillo. Poco a poco, fui viendo como el avión comenzaba a llenarse, los lugares que antes habían estado desocupados estaban ahora ocupados por mas personas, hasta comencé a jugar contando cuantas personas subían para entretenerme un poco, ya que no tenia nada que hacer y no quería estar aburriendo e irritándome como me sucedía muy seguido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el avión estaba comenzando y mi padre estaba diciéndome, según el por tercera vez, que me abrochara el cinturón. Hice lo que me pidió velozmente. Estábamos en camino a Savannah, aunque faltaban varias horas. La curiosidad me invadió completamente, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi Tía y a mis primos, hacia casi una década que no los veía, solo sabia por boca de mi padre que Alec estaba estudiando Leyes en Harvard y que la adorable Mía estaba ya en quinto grado de la primaria. Era lo único que sabia de sus vidas, ni siquiera sabia por que Karolina había querido mudarse de su enorme mansión en Londres a una pequeña casa en una ciudad costera. También me parecía extraño que su esposo, mi Tío Wilhelm, no se haya mudado con ella, aunque conociéndolo jamás osaría pisar una ciudad como Tybee Island. Por otro lado, también quería saber de Alec, tenia pocos recuerdos de el, pero todos eran muy hermosos.

Cuando yo era niña el se comportaba como si fuera mi hermano mayor, me protegía de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme daño o me defendía de las ofensas que decían los demás niños, jugaba conmigo hasta con mis muñecas, algo realmente extraño ya que ningún niño seria capaz de jugar con eso. En cuanto a mi pequeña prima de 10 años Mía, a ella solo la había visto tres veces, nació en Diciembre de 1996, apenas un mes después del incendio de la casa de Nueva York, por lo que mi padre estaba muy dolido como para viajar a Londres y conocer a su sobrina. Recuerdo que mi Tía Karolina había viajado tres meses mas tarde a nuestro departamento para que conociéramos a su nueva bebe, luego la habíamos visto dos veces mas, para mi cumpleaños numero 7 y en Navidad; después de eso no volví a verlos nunca, por lo menos hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué Wilhelm no se mudo con Karolina?-le pregunte a mi padre, el me miro de reojo y dejo por unos minutos el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Esta ocupado en Inglaterra, no tiene tiempo de unas vacaciones como tu Tía-me respondió rápidamente, algo me decía que esa respuesta había sido planificada, pero no podía asegurar nada. Sabia que siempre estaba metido en su trabajo, pero no podía creerle que nunca tuviera tiempo de tomarse unas vacaciones, después de todo, el dueño de la enorme empresa es el y no debe seguir ordenes de nadie.

Lance un suspiro y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento; **¿Por que me siento cansada? **pensé. Había dormido toda la noche, con la excepción de cuando me había despertado sobresaltada por la pesadilla que tuve, **¿Acaso será por eso que me siento tan cansada? **Me pregunte, me había costado conciliar el sueño después de eso, pero ni que hubiera estado toda la noche despierta como para sentirme tan cansada. De repente, recordé que había cargado tres libros en la mochila para leer durante el viaje y para cuando llegara a la ciudad. Busque la mochila debajo del asiento, había preferido ponerla allí en vez de ponerla con el equipaje. Abrí la mochila y rebusque entre las cosas que había colocado allí, mi mp3, un saco ligero, mi celular, sin batería y finalmente, los libros, estaban al fondo de todo, tome el primero que toque; **Donde la Pasión Nos Lleve **una novela de fines de los 80 escrita por Lisa Kleypas, cuando recién comenzaba a ser escritora. La había leído muchas veces y nunca me cansaba de leerla, me encantaba esa historia. Comencé a leer el primer capitulo detenidamente, siempre leía despacio para descubrir algún significado nuevo para entre las líneas.

Estuve leyendo un buen rato, debieron ser un par de horas, ya que oí como comenzaba la película que el avión iba a dar durante el trayecto, aunque ya no me interesaba verla, me dedique completamente a la lectura mientras las horas de aterrizaje iban disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

En algun momento, que yo no me di cuenta, habre cerrado los ojos y cai sumida en un profundo sueño, mi papa me estuvo despertando como tres veces, según sus propias palabras, mientras me decia que ya habiamos llegado a Savannah. Abri los ojos como dos platos en cuanto menciono a la ciudad y me sente en la silla erguida. En efecto, muchos de los pasajeros estaban de pie en el pasillo con sus bolsos, saliendo por la puerta del avion. ¿Cómo podia haberme dormido de la nada, que ni siquiera habia notado en cuanto habia cerrado los ojos o algo un poco mas raro, cuando el avion se hubiera detenido? No habia estado toda la noche despierta como para estar tan cansada que cerrara los ojos a la primer oportunidad, habia dormido tranquila hasta que me desperte por culpa de aquella pesadilla, pero solo fueron unos escasos minutos. Admito que me habia costado dormirme luego, pero lo habia hecho a fin de cuentas, por eso no podia creer que me hubiera dormido con tanta facilidad durante todo el viaje. Tome el libro de Lisa Kleypas, que estaba abierto de par en par sobre mis piernas, la mochila debajo de mi asiento y me dispuse a seguir a los demas pasajeros afuera del avion.

Apenas sali de aquella cosa, la luz del sol me dejo ciega por unos largos segundos, por eso no debia pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en un lugar, siempre al salir, me sucedia esto, quedarme ciega y de pie como una tonta esperando que mis debiles ojos se acostumbren a la luz del dia. Por suerte, habia estado preparada la noche anterior en caso de que me sucediera esto, habia comprado tres pares de lentes para sol, asi que tome el primero que toque y me lo coloque rapidamente; Asi es, todo era mucho mejor con la proteccion de esos lentes, aunque eran un poco grandes para mi gusto.

Comence a bajar las escaleras del avion, pero al llegar al ultimo escalon, mi torpeza, que me acompaña desde esta mañana, volvio a mis pies, y casi cai al suelo, de no haber sido por mi papa, que me agarro del brazo fuertemente antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Deberias atar tus zapatillas a menos que quieras seguir cayendote-me comento mientras entrabamos en el pasillo, dirigiendonos dentro del aeropuerto. Lo mire a traves de la oscuridad que me aportaban los lentes alli dentro.

-Tu me dijiste que tenia cinco minutos para estar lista y salir de casa-le respondi sin apartar la mirada de su rostro-Si tu logras estar perfecto en cinco minutos, te dare diez dolares por tu logro.

Se rio por lo bajo y me miro con una ligera sonrisa. Siempre se le hacian esos hoyuelos cada vez que sonreia, hoyuelos que habia heredado, como la unica cosa que aporto en mi.

-Bien, acepto el desafio, ten preparados tus diez dolares, Se-Se-me dijo estirando su mano en frente de mi, la estreche rapidamente sin dejar de sonreir. Odiaba que me llamara Se-Se, pero el nunca habia cedido a mi pedido de que simplemente me llamara Serena.

Apenas entramos en el aeropuerto me quede sorprendida, habia creido que solo en las peliculas las personas lloraban y se abrazaban cada vez que alguien se iba o regresaba, pero ahora me daba cuenta perfectamente de que se basaron en la realidad. Mientras seguia caminando y observandolos, me parecian tan pateticos, ni que se fueran tan lejos como para no comunicarse con ellos o que hubieran vuelto de una guerra peligrosa. Con toda esa gente alli, seria muy dificil encontrar a mi Tia Karolina, por eso mi papa me dijo que se dispondria a buscarla mientras yo iba por el equipaje y que me llamaria para que pudieramos encontrarnos. Acepte y me dirigi hacia la Cinta de Recepcion de Maletas. Por suerte, nuestro equipaje aparecio justo en el momento en que llegue alli, tome una a una las cuatro maletas y prendi mi celular. Mientras caminaba sin pensar por alli, tuve una odisea para marcar el numero de mi papa y esperar a que respondiera.

-Papa ¿encontraste a Karolina?-le pregunte en cuanto me respondio del otro lado.

-En cierto sentido… si, la encontre-me respondio. ¿Cómo que en cierto sentido?-Estoy en frente del aeropuerto, al lado de un BMW negro. ¡Espera! ¿Un BMW? Los Everdeen si que sabian satisfacer esos caprichos que les daban.

-Guau! Un BMW, me muero por…-pero no alcanze a terminar la frase, ya que mi celular volo de mi mano y cai al suelo con todas las maletas. Pero habia algo diferente, no habia sido por mi culpa, asi que me puse de pie y busque al responsable. Desee no haberlo hecho por que me quede boquiabierta cuando lo encontre.

Jamas, en mis dieciseis cortos años de vida habia visto a un chico que tuviera la belleza que tenia este joven. Muy alto, con los ojos claros y puros del mismo color que el cielo despejado, con un cuerpo atletico, por lo que podia observar, y un cabello que parecia estar despeinado a causa del viento, de un rubio oscuro.

**¿Esto es el cielo? Por que me encanta** me dije a mi misma sin dejar de verlo. Pero la ilusion se arruino en cuanto hablo.

-Deberias tener mas cuidado, casi haces que me caiga al suelo, pecosa-me dijo con el tono mas arrogante e irritante que podia existir en este mundo.

-¿Qué casi te caes al suelo? Acaso no te diste cuenta de que tu me arrojaste a mi, a mi equipaje y a mi celular-le respondi en el tono mas frio que podia tener.

Pero al parecer, se lo tomo como una broma, ya que se rio por lo bajo y se cruzo los brazos.

-Eso es por que eres torpe-me dijo con soberbia, lo mire con mala cara mientras el ebozaba una sonrisa de lo mas descarada-Tengo que irme. Adios, pecosa. Y se fue.

No podia creer lo que acababa de suceder. Era el tipo mas arrogante, irritante y engreido que habia conocido, nadie me habia llamado pecosa nunca. Lo siguiente, no estaba segura de que hacer, si arrojarle alguna maleta ahora que estaba de espalda o ignorarlo como hacia con todas las personas.

**Tranquila Serena, solo fue un un idiota arrogante que no volveras a ver**, me dije a mi misma. Tome las valijas nuevamente, mi celular, a unos pasos de donde estaba, y me dirigi hacia la salida del aeropuerto, intentando aplacar mi enojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Divise a mi papa al lado de un reluciente BMW negro, tal como me habia dicho por telefono. Me relaje al verlo y cruce velozmente hasta el otro lado, lo vi hablando por telefono, dandome la espalda, por lo que aproveche para revisar el mio, pero para mi suerte, estaba perfecto, ni siquiera se habia apagado. Si algun dia llegaba a encontrarme con aquel arrogante, lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Cuando mi papa termino de hablar por telefono, se volvio hacia mi y lo señalo con expresion intrigada. Recorde entonces, que estaba hablando con el cuando el imbecil me arrojo al suelo.

-Lo siento, un imbecil me arrojo al suelo cuando estaba hablando contigo-le dije en son de disculpas, aunque por su expresion creo que no me creyo. Sin decirme nada, se dirigio hacia el baul y lo abrio, le alcanze una por una las maletas mientras el las colocaba alli dentro.

-Tio lo siento, pero no logre encontrar a…-se detuvo en cuanto me vio y me miro con la misma sorpresa con que yo estaba mirandolo. Me quite lentamente mis lentes sin apartar la mirada de el. De todas las personas arrogantes, irritantes y engreidas, por que mi primo Alec tenia que ser el rey de todos ellos. **Pero que pequeño es el mundo,** pense para mi misma.

-¿Ella es… Serena?-le pregunto incredulo a mi papa que habia cerrado el baul.

-Claro, han pasado diez años, no iban a reconocerse a primera vista, ambos han crecido-le respondio al mismo tiempo que me pasaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. ¿Ese era mi adorado primo de la infancia que tanto me protegia y cuidaba? ¿Aquel imbecil y arrogante que se habia creido un rey hacia unos escasos minutos en el aeropuerto?

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo-comento en el mismo tono irritante que habia tenido antes conmigo-Quien iba a decir que la pecosa seria mi primita.

Me cruze de brazos y lo mire sarcasticamente.

-Y quien iba a decir que un idiota arrogante que se cree el rey del mundo seria el que alguna vez, fue mi adorado primo-le respondi imitando su tono. Acto seguido, me deshice del abrazo de mi padre y entre en el auto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Ahora debia aguantar todo un mes a ese tipo que dice ser Alec Everdeen, esto parece un verdadero castigo.

Segundos despues, Alec y mi papa entraron en el auto, en los asientos delanteros. Apenas senti que el auto se puso en marcha y nos alejamos rapidamente del aeropuerto, ahora entendia, mi Tia jamas se hubiera comprado un auto asi, a ella no le interesaba nada del lujo, este auto debia de ser de Alec, criado entre lujos. Que largo verano me esperaba.

-¿Cuándo te compraste este auto?-le pregunto mi papa a Alec una vez que estuvimos en la carretera.

-Mi papa me lo regalo cuando cumpli 21 el mes pasado, ya sabes, la mayoria de edad y queria que tuviera mi propio auto-respondio sin apartar la vista del frente.

Lance un suspiro y devie la mirada hacia la ventanilla, observando el paisaja, que era nuevo para mi. Teniendo en cuenta que casi eran las 7:00 de la tarde, llegariamos en la noche a Tybee Island, quiza para la cena. Eso me recordo que llevaba horas sin comer y el hambre comenzaba a presentarse en mi estomago, coloque mis brazos sobre el e intente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en comida.

Mientras observaba como el sol se escondia dando paso a la noche que tanto amaba, escuche que Alec le decia por la bajo a mi papa que Wilhelm no queria tener sus vacaciones con ellos. Desvie mi mirada hacia ellos confundida ¿Cómo que no queria tener las vacaciones con su familia? La mirada de Alec y la mia se encontraron a traves del espejo retrovisor del auto, seguramente se habia dado cuenta de que escuche su conversacion, por lo que dejo de hablar y aparto la mirada. No veia exactamente bien, pero al parecer, su rostro se volvio tenso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo habia escuchado. Algo me estaban escondiendo y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era.

Para matar el tiempo que quedaba hasta llegar a la ciudad, busque mi mp3 en la mochila, me coloque los audifonos y le subi el volumen escuchando mis canciones favoritas.

La noche finalmente cayo y yo estaba deleitandome observando el hermoso cielo estrellado. Desde pequeña, siempre me habia encantado observar el cielo durante la noche, me hacia creer que estaba en un hermoso sueño, hasta solia contar las estrellas, aunque claro, que me perdia de tantas que habia.

Apenas note, que habiamos llegado a la pequeña ciudad costera de Tybee Island. Jamas la habia visto, pero me parecio adorable en ese momento, con el mar, la paz que habia alli, con excepcion de la musica y las luces que se encendian lejos de donde nos encontrabamos.


	5. Chapter 5

Detuvo el auto frente a una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos, con un amplio balcon en frente que tenia las puertas abiertas y las largas cortinas blancas flameaban al mismo ritmo sereno de aquel viento veraniego. Sabiendo que los Everdeen tenian mas dinero que todos los paises mas ricos del mundo juntos, habia imaginado una casa mucho mas grande y elegante, asi que me sorprendi de ver una casa comun y corriente. Tenia un portico, con un sillon en color oscuro, que contrastaba contra el blanco limpio de toda la casa, bastante grande. Era obvio que estaban dentro de la casa organizando nuestra llegada, ya que a traves de las grandes ventanas, se podia ver las sombras que iban y venian. **¿Cómo seran ahora ellas dos?** me pregunte al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto, sin dejar de mirar la casa.

La puerta se abrio de repente y una mujer, de unos 40 y tantos, salio rapidamente de la casa. Se la veia muy emocionada y feliz, fue directamente hacia mi padre y lo abrazo, quiza diciendole algo al oido que no alcanze a entender.

-¿Ella es Serena?-le pregunto en voz alta y alegre, reaccione cuando menciono mi nombre y vi como se aproximaba hacia mi sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, note que tenia hoyuelos como los de mi padre. Me abrazo tan fuerte que crei que dejaria de respirar en cualquier momento. Despues se separo y me observo durante unos segundos.

-¡Por Dios! Eres identica a Alannah-me dijo. ¡Guau! Comenzaba a resultarme un poco molesto que todas las personas que habian conocido a mi difunta madre dijeran que era su viva imagen. Las personas a veces no se daban cuenta de lo que producia en mi la sola mencion del nombre mi madre.

-Es lo que todo el mundo dice-respondi casi en un susurro. Hizo de su sonrisa aun mas grande y me paso el brazo alrededor de los hombros, dirigiendome hacia la casa.

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte-comento mientras subiamos los tres escalones del portico-Recuerdo que apenas eras una pequeñita cuando te vi por ultima vez.

Entramos en la casa y me sorpendi aun mas. No era como yo habia imaginado la casa de mi Tia, por un lado estaba el comedor, con todo listo para la cena, y la espaciosa cocina del otro lado. Habia una escalera de perfil a nosotros, que dirigia al segundo piso, en su pared, habia varias fotografias colgadas.

Una pequeña de rostro redondo con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello tan largo como si fuera Rapunzel, de un adorable color chocolate. Karolina la presento como Mia, mi adorable prima que solo habia visto tres veces cuando apenas era una bebe.

Si que todo habia cambiado en diez años, ahora que podia ver bien a mi Tia, habia envejecido demasiado, tenia arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y unas apenas visibles en su frente, con los ojos de mismo color azul del mar que recordaba y el cabello hasta los hombros, de un lacio perfecto.

-Pueden ir sentandose, la cena esta lista-nos dijo Karolina y se dirigio a la cocina. Mi papa se sento en la punta de la mesa, como era de esperarse, a su izquierda Alec y yo en frente de el. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que la pequeña Mia se habia sentado junto a mi y me sonreia de oreja a oreja. Le devolvi la sonrisa y desvie la mirada hacia abajo, todo eso me hacia sentir extraña.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto una voz aguda. Levante la mirada rapidamente hacia Mia. Tendria que haberme esperado preguntas, ella no me conocia en absoluto, las unicas veces ella no tenia memoria como para recordarme.

-Tengo 15 años-le respondi intentando que mi voz sonara amable-El proximo mes cumplo los 16.

Pero, quiza como sucedia siempre, una risa burlona interrumpio lo que Mia estaba por decirme. Ambas nos volvimos hacia Alec, que estaba riendose por lo bajo.

-No entiendo que es lo gracioso-le dije duramente.

El levanto la mirada y me miro, tenia los ojos brillantes, probablemente por la risa.

-Me resulta gracioso el hecho de que te pareces mas a una chica de 20 que de 15 años, estas un poco avenjentada ¿No crees?-respondio con una mueca de satisfaccion en su rostro de angel. Estaba a punto de darle un puntapie por debajo de la mesa, cuando mi Tia aparecio con la comida y lo recrimino por el comentario que hizo, sin duda lo habia escuchado claramente.

Lanze un largo suspiro una vez que se sento al lado de Alec. Esa noche seria muy larga… y agotadora.


End file.
